


duets (eventually)

by squidgirlfriends



Category: Splatoon
Genre: F/F, Gen, Splatoon - Freeform, lotsa musical metaphors, theres gay if you squint, vague and poetic cause apparently that’s all I can do
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 23:47:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15130394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squidgirlfriends/pseuds/squidgirlfriends
Summary: Haunting, inviting voices filling her head with goo if she even dared think of stepping out of line.





	duets (eventually)

**Author's Note:**

> I JUST LIKE WRITING ABOUT MARINA OKAY

  
The songs she knew were created for a purpose. To march, to work, to obey, obey, obey. Don’t look up, don’t sing out. Music was something she’d always known, just as well as machinery. Parts and scraps and ink and oil and grease stains, messy sketches to the beat of her tapping foot, blueprints unrolled to the the clear sound of the trumpets.

Haunting, inviting voices filling her head with goo if she even dared think of stepping out of line.

And then, it all changed. She thought she knew music, she thought music was just a warning, a violent lullaby. She didn’t realize, she’d never even imagined music as something meaningful, something new and exciting.

The music the inklings sang was beyond gorgeous. Their voices lifted her chin. Lifted her heart. _Look up! Look up! Stand up! Open your eyes and look up!_

She remembered there was a sun above the rocky ceilings, above the tyranny. She remembered there was a city, a civilization, and for once, she wasn’t afraid. The weights were lifted from her shoulders. She would climb, she would go to the sun, above the rocks.

And yet, the unknown scared her just as much as returning to the familiar. Her song changed shape, her voice grew quieter. She was afraid to let her heart win out, and she hid.

And music, which she thought she knew now more than ever, she learned yet again that there were still things she didn’t know.

You can sing with no heart in your words, you can sing with words that mean nothing. Music, the music in her mind, in her hands, in her blood and her ink and the music she saw and felt, it was something else. She found a kindred spirit, she found someone to share herself with.

A duet, as the sun sets, painted with soft oranges and pinks the color of cotton candy. To magenta, to violet, to blue and to black, sprinkled with stars and topped with the moon.

Because no matter how long she’d been blind, hiding, she would never go back, she would never trade what she had now, not for the world.

Her other half, she sings from her mind. When she thinks nobody is listening, she sings from her heart.

And it makes Marina’s heart sing.

**Author's Note:**

> give me a pen and a few pieces of paper, I’ll write you a dumb, emotional and vaguely poetic piece on how gay an octopus lady is. Ask me to write her _holding hands_ with her squid girlfriend? No can do.
> 
> Anyways, comments are appreciated! y’all in the splatoon fandom are so nice and wholesome..... usually lmao 
> 
> Also, remind me never to post on mobile again


End file.
